A Weasley Night Out
by Tasha9315
Summary: Fred, George and Ron Weasley sneak out to a concert that Molly forbade them from attending. They thought they could get away with it until something unexpected happens.


**This story was written for the House Competition by Moonlight Forgotten (Year 3)**

 **Round 6**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Position: Year 1**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: Sneaking out of the house**

 **Words: 769**

The thirteen-year-old Weasley twins and their eleven-year-old brother, Ron, really wanted to attend the late night concert of the Whizz Punks. Fred and George were on their summer break and about to begin their third year at Hogwarts while Ron was about to begin his first. The Wizz Punks was the latest popular band among youngsters and the current obsession of the Weasley boys.

To their fortune, they had won three free tickets to the band's latest concert from a _Daily Prophet_ contest; to their misfortune, they had Molly Weasley for a mother. Two thirteen-year olds and an eleven-year-old at a late-night concert was big no for her, and there was nothing they could do to convince her. They were on their best behaviour for weeks and the Weasley twins even tried asking if they could go without Ron, but their mother wouldn't budge. Bill and Charlie were in Egypt and Romania respectively while Arthur was out of town for work, so no one could accompany them. Molly refused to bring four children, including Ginny, to the concert of a band whose music she found offensive.

'Mum's left behind in times,' her sons thought.

One Saturday in August, the day of the concert finally arrived. The Weasley twins were not to be kept away. They wanted to attend the concert and attend the concert they would. Fred and George had stayed up all night strategizing. They had secretly let Ron know about their plan the next day.

That night, once Mrs. Weasley, Percy, and Ginny had gone to bed, the three youngest Weasley boys snuck out of The Burrow. They snuck out by climbing down the ladder outside one of the back windows. The boys had to be extra careful not to make any noise. They managed to get the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley where the concert was held.

The concert only admitted those aged above thirteen. Luckily for Ron, he could easily pass off as thirteen as he was very tall for his age. The three brothers had a blast at the concert.

Unfortunately, the night took a nasty turn as dark wizards attacked the Knight Bus when they were heading home. To the horror of Fred, George, and Ron, they witnessed the dark wizards murder one of the passengers. Aurors arrived shortly after to subdue the dark wizards, but all the passengers were brought to the Auror's office so their statements could be recorded. Since the Weasley boys were underaged, the Aurors on duty insisted on bringing them home themselves. The paid no heed to their pleas.

They were in huge trouble now.

Molly was awakened by the doorbell and was shocked to find her three youngest sons accompanied by two Aurors when she opened the door. She was petrified, speechless after the Aurors explained what had happened. She regained some of her composure before thanking the Aurors, apologizing for the behaviour of her sons, and sending them on their way.

Once the Aurors were gone, her sons knew it was music time. They had never seen their mother look angrier. Her face was redder than her hair. They braced themselves for the worst.

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL WERE YOU BOYS THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED," she blasted.

"The attack on the bus had nothing to do with us attending the concert."

"YOU BE QUIET, FRED. I BET YOU WERE THE LEADER IN THIS. IF YOU HADN'T SNUCK OUT, YOU THREE NEEDN'T HAVE WITNESSED THAT MURDER NOR PUT YOURSELVES IN DANGER OF BEING MURDERED YOURSELVES. AS IF THAT BAND'S MUSIC WASN'T A BAD ENOUGH INFLUENCE."

"I'm sorry, Mum. I didn't know this would happen and that horrid scene keeps playing in front of me," said Ron almost in tears.

"Look at what you two have done. You've both caused your brother to be traumatized," said Molly who put her arms around Ron, lowering her voice only a little bit as it was partly replaced with concern.

"We didn't force him to come," said George indignantly.

"Well, your brother and you are bad influences on him. Ron, I really wish you would follow Percy rather than the twins."

The twins rolled their eyes.

"OFF TO YOUR ROOMS, ALL THREE OF YOU. YOU WON'T BE LEAVING THIS HOUSE OR PLAYING WITH YOUR BROOMS FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER. NOOOOW!"

The boys didn't need to be told again as they ran to their respective rooms. Ron made a mental note not to listen to schemes of the twins or sneak out again, while the twins made mental notes to be more careful not to be caught when they snuck out again.


End file.
